Unshakable Fate
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hiashi, bak burung dalam sangkar, seorang pecinta seni yang tidak dapat mengekspresikan dirinya. Mei, seniman pirografi yang dijumpainya di pameran lukisan. Hizashi, kembar identiknya, sekaligus rival abadinya.


**NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | mungkin mengandung sedikit family?

* * *

.

 **Unshakable Fate**

.

.

* * *

 _Aku ingin sekali saja untuk tidak mematuhi takdir Hyuuga.  
Aku ingin memilih nasibku sendiri, itu saja._

* * *

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi, 30 tahun.

Bila sepanjang hidupnya diibaratkan buku, barangkali hanya akan ditemukan tentang belajar dan bekerja, lalu mati sebagai akhir kisahnya.

Sebagai pebisnis, tentu Hiashi sudah terlatih dalam menyusun perencanaan untuk kelangsungan usahanya. Namun ia tidak benar-benar memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya. Ia membiarkan orang lain menyetir untuknya, sementara dirinya sekadar menumpang selama perjalanan menuju _ending_ yang telah menantinya.

Seakan-akan hidupnya bukan miliknya lagi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan saudara kembarnya, Hyuuga Hizashi, yang berani melawan tradisi, sehingga berhasil meraih yang dikehendaki, hingga kini menjadi seorang pengajar di universitas seni dan musik.

Sedangkan dirinya memilih jalur konvensional, sama halnya dengan pendahulunya, menjadi penerus perusahaan mainan yang diwariskan kepadanya secara penuh setelah Hizashi meninggalkan rumah.

Orang lain tidak akan peduli ia pernah ingin menjadi sastrawan. Orang lain tidak akan mengerti mengapa ia mengagumi kaligrafi dan lukisan. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia begitu mencintai seni, sama seperti adiknya. Orang lain cukup tahu jika dirinya justru senang tidak harus berbagi warisan.

Semasih kanak-kanak, Hizashi menggemari _game_ melebihi dirinya yang mengutamakan _belajar_ di atas segalanya. Kendati demikian, Hizashi tetap unggul dalam prestasi, bahkan terkadang lebih baik dari dirinya. Jika diukur dari bakat murni dan potensi diri, Hizashi lebih pantas dijadikan sebagai penerus perusahaan Hyuuga.

Lantaran ia dilahirkan 8 menit lebih dulu dari Hizashi, ia dianggap lebih patut menjadi ahli waris utama bisnis klannya. Ikatan tradisi yang kemudian membelitnya kuat dengan segala aturan dan tuntutan.

Di saat seharusnya ia memberontak untuk menguasai kendali atas kehidupannya sendiri, ia justru terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya. Ia tidak harus memikirkan banyak hal merepotkan mengenai masa depan. Ia hanya harus melakukan tugasnya, dan memastikan segala sesuatu berjalan dengan semestinya.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Inc. adalah salah satu pembuat mainan terbesar di Jepang, dari yang fisik sampai elektronik, dengan produk yang mencakup konsol _video game_ dan aplikasi permainan. Sejak didirikan oleh generasi pertama, Hyuuga Inc. telah menghasilkan beberapa merek yang tergolong populer. Dan di bawah kepemimpinan Hiashi, Hyuuga Inc. dinilai berkembang semakin pesat, hingga menjadi tema dalam film serta acara televisi.

Ditilik dari pendapatan yang sebanding dengan reputasinya, bukan menjadi hal mewah jika Hyuuga Inc. memberikan dukungan secara besar-besaran kepada suatu organisasi maupun individu. Sejauh ini, Hyuuga Inc. masih tercatat sebagai pemberi sponsor rutin dalam bidang pendidikan dan olahraga, dari kegiatan sosial sampai yang lokal, hingga disebut-sebut sebagai perusahaan penyantun atau donatur.

Lebih dari semua itu, Hiashi mengistimewakan dukungannya terhadap kegiatan-kegiatan seni. Ia terbilang sebagai pria sibuk yang sering kali meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pagelaran seni yang disponsori oleh perusahaannya.

Tak jarang publik menilai tindakannya sebagai bentuk pembangunan citra perusahaan Hyuuga. Cukup ia yang tahu bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk mengapresiasi seni dengan caranya sendiri.

Seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini. Jika semestinya ia bersiap untuk makan siang, ia justru menghadiri pembukaan pameran lukisan di pusat kota. Pilihannya mempertemukannya kembali dengan Hizashi, selaku dosen dari perguruan tinggi yang juga mendapatkan donasinya. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan mengingat mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya, mengobrol biasa layaknya saudara, seolah tak pernah ada perpecahan.

"Terumi Mei," gumamnya tatkala menemukan sebingkai lukisan yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Lukisan yang cenderung pada aliran naturalisme, namun agaknya juga kurang sesuai jika ia sebut demikian.

Burung dalam sangkar indah, terpelihara di istana raja. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, ada dua burung, salah satunya terbebas dari rantai yang memasung kaki kurusnya, dan terbang menuju matahari yang bersinar. Sedangkan satu yang lain, tampak tepekur di dalam sangkar meskipun pintunya masih terbuka.

Terlihat seperti sindiran untuknya.

"Akan ku panggilkan pelukisnya. Kelihatannya kau ingin berkenalan?"

"Ya," jawabnya jujur dengan atensi yang belum teralih, melewatkan senyum kecil Hizashi yang muncul lantaran paham akan penyebab dirinya bermenung. Ia kembali tersadar ketika bahunya ditepuk pelan.

"Kenalkan, ini Terumi Mei, mahasiswi tahun ketiga."

Saling pandang sekilas, kemudian Hiashi menunduk singkat untuk membalas bungkukan sopan Mei setelah Hizashi mewakili perkenalannya. Jelas terlihat bahwa gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu tidak terkejut menemukan dirinya yang serupa dengan Hizashi.

"Bisa Anda jelaskan?" tanya Hiashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Sebentar," sela gadis bermata hijau di sampingnya, "Anda belum menyebutkan nama—"

Hizashi tampak menahan tawa, "Jika ada yang mengajakmu berkenalan, sudah sepantasnya kau tidak mengabaikannya."

Mendapati Hiashi yang hendak bersuara, Hizashi menambahkan, "Aku tahu kau tidak butuh diajari lagi, aku hanya mengingatkan—barangkali kau lupa."

"Dan lagi—" Pria berkuncir rendah itu tidak membiarkan Hiashi menyelanya, "tidak semua orang mengenalmu, Brother."

"Apa kau sedang berusaha membunuh karakterku?"

Kali ini Hizashi terkekeh geli, sementara Mei hanya mesem.

Lantas ia beralih kepada Mei, "Hyuuga Hiashi," ucapnya datar.

Mei mengangguk pelan, menerima perkenalan itu. Sesuai protesnya di awal, ia lalu menjawab,

"Bagi saya, terkadang melukis sama halnya dengan menulis buku harian, tapi untuk karya saya yang ini, saya hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa … saya tidak punya alasan khusus ketika melukisnya."

"Ku rasa kau perlu tahu—" timpal Hizashi, "beberapa kali Mei memenangkan kompetisi seni. Dia termasuk yang terbaik di angkatannya."

"Oh—" Hiashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Keduanya memang kembar identik, Mei tahu. Siapa yang tidak kenal Hyuuga Hiashi? Apalagi saudaranya yang serupa mengajar di kampusnya. Dan ia menilai bahwa selain tampil lebih santai, Hizashi juga lebih luwes dibanding Hiashi yang terlihat kaku. Baginya, sulit dipercaya jika pebisnis sukses seperti Hiashi tidak mahir dalam berkomunikasi. Ia lantas berpikir, barangkali suasana sosial yang berbeda membuat Hiashi tidak mudah mengobrol, termasuk dengannya yang bukan berasal dari kalangan yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?" undang Mei mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka, "Sebentar lagi galerinya tutup, sampai satu jam ke depan."

"Ah, benar juga." Hizashi menoleh ke Hiashi, "Bagaimana? Kau luang, kan?"

Hiashi yang tidak menyangka diikutsertakan, sempat mengernyit, tapi pada akhirnya ia setuju untuk ikut.

"Cheese cake dan egg nog," pesan Mei ketika mereka bertiga sudah duduk melingkar di kafe _outdoor_ yang ada di seberang studio.

Melihat Hiashi yang tiba-tiba tersedak air putih yang diminumnya, sontak Mei bertanya, "Hyuuga- _san_ , Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aa—saya oke."

Tak dinyana, Hizashi malah tergelak pelan, "Keju dan telur adalah kombinasi yang sangat buruk untuk Hiashi, lidah rewelnya tidak akan terima. Mungkin dia tak menyangka kau bisa menggabungkannya dalam sekali makan."

"Dari tadi Sensei terus yang bicara."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Um … suka, sih."

Hiashi merasa bagaikan orang ketiga di antara dua sejoli jika mendengar obrolan Hizashi dan Mei. Entah ia yang terlalu peka, atau memang hubungan keduanya lebih dari sekadar dosen dan mahasiswi? Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia turut dalam acara makan siang ini.

"Apa boleh saya melihat karya Anda yang lain?" Tidak tahan dirinya tak dilibatkan dalam obrolan, Hiashi menyela dengan topik yang tidak jauh dari dunianya, "Siapa tahu saya bisa memberikan sponsor untuk pameran tunggal Anda?"

"Wow, peluang menggiurkan untukmu, Mei."

Yang mendapatkan tawaran sampai tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia hanya mengangguk cepat dengan raut muka cerah. Apalagi Hizashi tampak setuju-setuju saja.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Hiashi bisa kembali fokus pada sepiring tempura yang ia hadap.

.

.

.

" _Aku ingin sekali saja untuk tidak mematuhi takdir Hyuuga._ "

Perkataan terakhir Hizashi sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga begitu membekas dalam ingatannya.

Kata-kata yang diutarakan kepadanya dengan begitu lantang, kata-kata yang terus memantul di benaknya.

Mewakili suara hatinya yang tidak mampu ia luahkan.

" _Aku ingin memilih nasibku sendiri, itu saja._ "

Lantas, bagaimana dengan nasibnya?

"Bagaimana, Hiashi? Kali ini ada yang cocok?"

Hiashi telah sampai pada halaman terakhir katalog jodoh tanpa membacanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Lagi-lagi, ia belum bisa memenuhi harapan ibunya untuk segera mengikuti _omiai_ dan lekas menikah. Perkawinan yang hanya akan dilandasi bisnis, guna memenuhi harapan keluarganya yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya.

"Maaf, Okaasama."

Ia kembali mendapatkan senyum maklum dari wanita paruh baya itu. Maaf darinya saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ini tidak hanya terjadi satu atau dua kali, hingga terasa bagai _deja vu_.

Untuk saat ini, bekerja dan bekerja masih menjadi prioritasnya.

Sampai ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, ada sesuatu yang menjamah kebekuan hatinya.

Lukisan itu … atau sang pelukis?

"Jangan pikir aku memberimu kelonggaran seperti biasanya, Hiashi. Kau sudah berkepala tiga sekarang."

Hiashi kira ia sudah bisa tenang, nyatanya sekarang senyum lembut ibunya berubah menyeramkan.

"Otousama, Okaasama … saya telah mengikuti semua kehendak kalian, tapi untuk kali ini izinkan saya menentukan sendiri pilihan itu—"

"Semua kau bilang? Kau mengecewakanku dengan menolak setiap perjodohan yang ku rancang."

"Maaf … kali ini saja—"

"Pria sejati akan memegang teguh kata-katanya, Hiashi," tuntut sang ibu, "Kau pernah bilang—kau tidak akan berhenti mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi membebaskan adikmu dari Hyuuga, bukan? Selama ini kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau, karena kami tidak pernah mengusik kesenangannya."

"Sudahlah, Ibu." Sang ayah menengahi, kemudian beralih ke Hiashi, "Kau mendapatkan restuku dalam hal ini, lakukan yang kau inginkan."

"Ayah—"

Hiashi membungkuk dalam. Untuk pertama kali ekspresinya melunak di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Mei mengundang Hiashi ke studio lukis di kediamannya. Hanya pada jam-jam itu mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Mei dengan kesibukannya di kampus hingga petang, dan Hiashi masih sebagai bos. Belum lagi harus mencocokkan jadwal dengan Hiashi yang bisa menjadi super sibuk.

"Anda tinggal sendiri?" Sejenak Hiashi mengamati sekeliling. Ia tidak menemukan eksistensi selain dirinya dan Mei di kediaman Terumi.

"Tidak, saya tinggal bersama orang tua. Tapi ibu menyertai ayah jika ada dinas ke luar kota, seperti sekarang. Jadi selain kita, masih ada beberapa _housekeeper_ di belakang."

Hiashi hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan menciptakan masalah, entah untuk Mei maupun untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah seorang perempuan. Ia lalu dibimbing menuju lantai dua, yang mana salah satu ruangan merupakan studio.

Untuk pecinta seni seperti dirinya, terkhusus sebagai pengagum lukisan, memasuki studio Mei bagaikan menemukan oasis di tengah padang pasir. Seperti yang ia duga, Mei tergolong seniman beraliran naturalisme, terlihat dari mayoritas lukisan yang menggantung di dinding, juga ada beberapa yang masih diletakkan di lantai, saling menyandar. Ada meja yang menyimpan segala peralatan lukis Mei, namun ada satu _spot_ yang lebih menarik atensinya, yang kemudian ia datangi dengan langkah penuh minat.

"Pirografi?" katanya sembari melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan menyerupai ukiran pada permukaan kayu.

"Anda tahu?"

"Lumayan, pirografi atau dulu disebut _pokerwork_ , saya pernah membaca tentang itu. Menggunakan api dan uap panas untuk mendekor pada media kayu atau bahan lain. Kasarnya, _menulis_ dengan api. Bisa juga memanfaatkan sinar matahari yang terkonsentrasi dengan lensa pembesar."

Hiashi serasa ingin menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada permukaan kayu yang terkesan klasik namun bernilai seni tinggi itu. Namun ia khawatir tindakannya dapat merusak karya Mei, sehingga ia hanya mengepal.

"Ah, maaf, saya tidak bermaksud meremehkan Anda, saya hanya merasa … takjub."

Bagaimana tidak, Mei pikir Hiashi hanya berkutat dengan saham atau semacamnya. Juga lantaran Hiashi bisa berbicara banyak, untuk pertama kalinya ia dapati sejak pertemuan pertama di pameran waktu itu.

"Tidak masalah. Baru-baru ini saya kebetulan menonton di media, ada pula yang menggunakan sundutan rokok atau obat nyamuk bakar, bahkan jelaga."

Hiashi mengamati meja khusus di sampingnya yang bukan diisi kuas atau cat, melainkan dipenuhi peralatan dan perlengkapan yang di antaranya dapat menghasilkan api, dari solder listrik sampai beberapa alat pertukangan seperti gergaji, tang, obeng.

"Katanya pirografi juga dapat dijadikan terapi seni, terbukti sejak zaman Mesir Kuno _wood-burning_ digunakan sebagai cara untuk penyembuhan orang _sakit_."

Tidak mampu dicegah, rasa takjub Mei kini menjelma menjadi kekaguman.

"Setahu saya ini termasuk teknik yang sulit, dan Anda seorang perempuan—tapi bisa menguasainya."

"Saya belum benar-benar menguasainya, makanya saya kurang percaya diri untuk menunjukkannya, tapi Anda terlanjur tahu…."

"Jadi … Hizashi juga belum tahu?"

"Ya, Anda yang pertama, selain saya sendiri—tentu saja."

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Hiashi senang mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Anda tertarik kepada Hizashi?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, bahkan ia tidak menyangka dapat mengutarakan ganjalan di hatinya.

"Harusnya ini rahasia, tapi karena Anda saudaranya, saya pikir tidak masalah untuk mengatakannya—kalau sebenarnya kami sedang berkencan."

Menemukan wajah malu-malu Mei ketika mengatakannya, sudah cukup untuk meremas hatinya. Sekali lihat pun, orang akan tahu bahwa ia adalah pria membosankan, sedangkan Hizashi bertolak belakang dengannya—seorang pribadi yang menyenangkan. Entah mengapa itu yang tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya.

"Oh ya—jika Anda ingin menjualnya, atau ingin mengadakan pameran tunggal, Anda bisa menghubungi saya," ucapnya memecah keheningan sesaat yang sempat merajai.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga- _san_." Mei tampak _sumringah_ , "Semoga saya tidak merepotkan—"

Ia belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika listrik tiba-tiba padam.

"Astaga, kumat dalam keadaan seperti ini! Maaf, Hyuuga- _san_ —saya akan mencari penerangan dulu."

Di tengah kegelapan, tangan Mei menggapai-gapai menuju sudut ruangan yang dihafalnya. Sementara Hiashi masih berdiri di tempat. Ia sempat terkejut, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Ia bukan perokok, jadi ia tidak mengantongi korek atau sejenisnya.

"Kelihatannya di rumah lain tidak padam, Terumi- _san_?"

"Ah itu—memang iya, Hyuuga- _san_. Belakangan sering mati begini. Sepertinya memang harus segera menghubungi pihak terkait. Entah ada korsleting atau pemakaian listrik saya akhir-akhir ini untuk pirografi sudah melebihi batas daya?"

Jawaban Mei disertai bebunyian benda yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Sebaiknya memang lekas diperiksa, Terumi- _san_."

"Anda benar, Hyuuga- _san_." Bunyi klontang masih terdengar, "Ketemu! Akhirnya—AH!"

"Terumi- _san_? _Daijoubu_?"

Suara gedebuk yang didengarnya cukup keras, mau tidak mau perasaan cemas itu menyergap hatinya. Perlahan Hiashi mendekat ke sumber suara, langkahnya pendek-pendek, dengan tangan meraba-raba.

"Aw—aw!"

Rintihan itu serta-merta membuat Hiashi semakin khawatir. Ia percepat langkahnya namun tetap berhati-hati. Ketika tangannya menyentuh rambut Mei, ia merendahkan tubuhnya, dan meraih lengan gadis itu untuk membantunya bangun. Rupanya Mei terjatuh ke lantai, entah apa gerangan sebabnya.

"Aduh bokongku," gumam Mei yang masih dapat didengar Hiashi.

Senyum Hiashi mengembang di tengah kegelapan itu. Hiashi yakin Mei sudah dapat berdiri dengan tegak ketika ia mendengar bunyi cetik-cetik seperti berasal dari pemantik. Senyum itu kembali tertahan ketika percikan api sesekali muncul dari benda yang dipegang Mei, gelap perlahan menjadi remang-remang.

Hingga saat Mei berhasil menyalakan api kecil dari pemantik, Hiashi merasa napasnya turut tertahan. Posisinya menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan, baru kali ini ia begitu dekat dengan seorang perempuan. Mata hijau Mei tampak berkilat indah tertimpa bias cahaya kekuningan, bak _emerald_.

Keduanya cukup lama saling berpandangan di tengah pencahayaan yang temaram. Sesekali lidah api dari pemantik akan bergoyang pelan mengikuti embusan napas mereka yang beradu. Waktu seolah terhenti di sekitar mereka, bahkan Hiashi belum melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Mei.

Mei sendiri masih tergeming dengan pandangan yang tak mampu ia alihkan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat menemukan bahwa garis wajah Hiashi lebih tegas dari milik Hizashi. Namun yang tak dapat ia mengerti, sesuatu yang berdegup keras di balik dadanya serasa menggedor tulang rusuknya.

"Mei- _sama_ , apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Salah seorang _housekeeper_ mendatangi studio Mei setelah listrik dapat dinyalakan kembali. Semua penghuni rumah itu hafal akan kepanikan sang majikan muda setiap kali berada dalam ruangan gelap.

"A-astaga—N-Nona—r-rambutnya!"

"WOAH!"

Sadar akan situasi, Mei dan Hiashi saling memisahkan diri, digantikan dengan kepanikan yang lain.

.

.

.

Di samping keberuntungannya bertemu dengan Hiashi yang baginya memberikan kesempatan emas untuknya, Mei merasakan kesialan yang bertubi pula. Dari listrik padam di tengah obrolan penting yang mungkin dapat memengaruhi masa depannya, terpeleset cat yang tumpah ke lantai, sampai…,

… membakar rambut Hiashi!

"Maafkan saya, Hyuuga- _san_ —sungguh saya tak sengaja," ucap Mei untuk ke sekian kalinya dengan kedua tangan menangkup di depan wajah.

"Berhentilah merengek, atau saya akan benar-benar marah, Terumi- _san_. Sudah terjadi, lagipula ini tidak buruk juga…,"

Hiashi melihat pantulannya di cermin, menemukan dirinya yang baru dengan rambutnya yang pendek.

"… saya suka…."

.

.

.

Takdir….

Takdir bagi keluarga Hyuuga, terutama bagi seorang Hyuuga Hiashi adalah ketetapan yang tidak dapat diubah, bagaimanapun usahanya untuk memperjuangkannya.

Karena Hiashi bukan Hizashi.

Kepatuhannya terhadap _takdir_ tidak semata-mata untuk klan, ia jalankan tidak hanya untuk mempertahankan perusahaan keluarga, melainkan demi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia berikan kepada adiknya adalah dengan membuka kesempatan bagi Hizashi untuk mewujudkan impiannya, dan ia tidak menyesal telah memilih jalan nasib ini.

Namun satu hal yang ia minta….

Saat untuk pertama kalinya ia memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih.

Ia menginginkannya … mengingini seorang Terumi Mei untuk dirinya.

Jika boleh disebut sebagai pertukaran setara, ia akan membuat Hizashi merelakan Mei untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **A/N:** Keinget lava sama uapnya Mei di animanga, jadi terpikir aliran pirografi itu. Saya bukan ahli di bidangnya, jika ada salah-salah mohon dimaklumi, atau dikoreksi.

Entah kenapa selalu kepikiran kalau 'mungkin saja Hiashi di AU akan lebih mirip _burung dalam sangkar_ , dibanding Neji atau Hizashi'

Setelah Hiashi x Mei, sekarang jatuh cinta sama Hiashi x Mei x Hizashi, wehehe bisa perang saudara nih *kena kaiten -lagi*

 **Terima kasih sudah baca ;)**


End file.
